Una vida sin ti
by takuya1717
Summary: una historia del taiora, sora pierde la memoria y no saben que hacer una batalla comienza entre 2 amigos entren y veanlo
1. Chapter 1

**Una vida sin ti**

Ya pasaron 3 años desde que terminaron con Malommyotismon y las cosas que pasaron es que Tai y Sora se hicieron novios pero como este Yamato aun esta enamorado de Sora por lo cual se crean muchos problemas, pero hace un mes sucedio un accidente Sora fue atropellada y parece que perdio la memoria después de eso Tai esta casi todo el tiempo con ella pero aun asi sigue sin recuperar la memoria

-hermano porque aun sigues empeñado en recuperar a la Sora de antes-dijo hikari a taichi que estaba triste por ¡hay ya conocen la razon!

-pero seguire y seguire intentando hasta recuperar a sora- dijo taichi muy enojado por no poder hacer nada- no puedo rendirme no tan facilmente

-pero ya intentaste todo porque no intentas tener una nueva relacion con ella- dijo hikari tratando de animar a taichi

-tienes razon mejor comienzo desde cero- dijo taichi mas animado

A la mañana siguiente taichi va a ver a Sora pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que estaba con alguien mas

- yamato que haces tu aqui y lo peor con Sora- dijo taichi

-nada que te importe- dijo yamato

-claro que me importa porque estas con Sora-dijo taichi muy enojado por como le contesto

-taichi que bien que estas aqui-dijo Sora

Mientra tanto muy cerca de ahí

-como crees que les vaya-dijo takeru

- conociendo a taichi y a yamato no creo que sea tan facil- dijo hikari

-entonces tendremos que esperar-dijo takeru

- si a esperar- respondio hikari

Con esa ultima palabra se fueron cada uno a su propia casa a esperar a sus respectivos hermanos

Regresamos con la otra platica

-alejate de Sora que ella solo me quiere a mi y a nadie mas-dijo taichi muy enojado

-conque si porque no se lo preguntamos-respondio yamato

-porque ya se fue o mejor quieres pelea pues pelea tendras- dijo taichi

-entonces mañana en el digimundo batalla wargreymon contra metalgarurumon-respondio finalmente este yamato que de inmediato se fue

Pero alguien escucho eso

-genial se lo voy a decir a los demas-era miyako quien fue a decirselo a los demas

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el digimundo

-podrian decirnos que hacen aqui- pregunto yamato viendo a todos los elegidos

-miyako nos aviso de la batalla asi que decidimos venir- dijo daisuke lo que hizo que yamato y taichi se enojaran con miyako

-bueno mejor comenzamos la batalla- dijo taichi para finalizar

-entonces comencemos gabumon- dijo yamato que hizo que gabumon digievolucionara a metalgarurumon

-agumon- dijo taichi que hizo que agumon digievolucionara a wargreymon

Un poco alejados de ahí estaban takeru y hikari

-todo va de mal en peor, apenas pude venir a hablarte-dijo takeru

-cierto y si les hablamos de nuestra relacion se van a enojar peor que ahora- dijo hikari llorando en el hombro de takeru

-si imaginate ahora hacen pelear a sus digimon luego pelearan a mano limpia entre ellos y estan separandonos cada vez mas-dijo takeru

**-flashback de takeru-**

yamato ya habia regresado a casa y takeru quizo preguntarle como le fue

-muy mal de hoy en adelante no le vas a hablar a hikari -dijo yamato muy pero muy enojado (y eso es decir poco)

-pero hermano no me puedes decir que hacer-dijo takeru respondiendole a su hermano

-claro que puedo porque soy tu hermano mayor y puedo decite que hacer y que no hacer- después de eso le da un golpe y takeru se va llorando a su cuarto

**-termina flashback -**

**-flashback de hikari-**

taichi regreso muy enojado

-hermano que bueno que regresaste como te fue-dijo hikari a su hermano

-mal por eso ya no vas a ver a takeru -dijo taichi

-pero hermano porque - dijo hikari

-porque no quiero tener otra relacion con esa familia que no sea de enemigos- respondio taichi

-porque dime porque tiene que ser asi-le da una cachetada a su hermano y se va a su cuarto llorando mas que nada porque tuvo que enfrentar a su hermano

taichi todavía no sabe como responder a eso porque su propia hermana le hizo eso no lo podia comprender

**- final flashback de hikari-**

regresando con la batalla

Nadie comprendia porque habia iniciado la batalla pero ahí estaban

Los digimon se atacaron entresi un monton de veces pero seguian peleando por ordenes de taichi y yamato ya estaban en el ultimo ataque pero alguien detuvo los ataques

-Sora nooooo-dijeron taichi y yamato al unisono

Si era Sora la que detuvo los ataques la que los recibio la que ahora esta tirada en el suelo inconsciente


	2. Una decision por tomar

**Una vida sin ti**

En el ultimo cap:

Los digimon se atacaron entresi un monton de veces pero seguian peleando por ordenes de taichi y yamato ya estaban en el ultimo ataque pero alguien detuvo los ataques

-Sora nooooo-dijeron taichi y yamato al unisono

Si era Sora la que detuvo los ataques la que los recibio la que ahora esta tirada en el suelo inconsciente

**Una decision por tomar**

-Sora despierta, despierta porfavor- ahí estaba taichi esperando que despertara

-ahah- Sora estaba despertando lo cual hizo muy feliz a taichi

Ahí al lado de taichi estaba yamato que aun se sentia culpable por lo que paso porque ya casi pierde a Sora

Pero Sora solo se desperto para volver a desmayarse

Salieron del digimundo y llevaron a Sora al hospital

Asi pasaron 3 dias que para taichi y yamato fueron meses que pasaron para que Sora porfin despertara es mañana taichi fue muy temprano a visitarla paso poco tiempo para que viera que porfin desperto

-Sora alfin despertaste estoy muy feliz por eso no sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti-dijo taichi ya abrazando porfin a su amada a Sora

-taichi ya recorde ya recorde todo-dijo Sora lo que hizo que taichi se pusiera aun mas feliz-solo que tengo un problema ya no se si elegir entre yamato y tu-se hizo un gran silencio

-pero como como como puede ser posible -se preguntaba taichi

-taichi como no se a cual elegir creo que tendre que abandonarlos- dijo Sora para terminar y no solo eso sino tambien con el corazón de taichi- prometeme que nunca me vas a olvidar,

tengo que irme a EUA con mimi solo piensa que talvez un dia regrese

Asi a la mañana siguiente Sora partio a EUA

Ya cuando estaban solas dos personas

-todo esto fue tu culpa-dijo yamato gritandole a taichi

-porque mia para empezar tu fuiste quien se acerco a Sora-dijo taichi

-pero tu fuiste quien dijo lo de la batalla -dijo yamato terminando la conversacion y una batalla que casi empezaban

A lo lejos dos personas estaban observando hikari y takeru

-oye crees que debamos decirles-dijo hikari

-segun el plan?-dijo takeru

-si segun el plan-respondio hikari

Entonces se acercaron a sus respectivos hermanos

-taichi, hermano tenemos algo que decirles -dijo takeru

-takeru y yo somos novios-completo hikari esperando la respuesta de taichi y yamato

-no jamás no puedes es la hermana de taichi-dijo yamato apartando a takeru

-yamato dejalos ya arruinaste nuestras vidas ahora tambien las de ellos-dijo taichi que hizo que yamato soltara a takeru

-bueno pero si algo malo sucede tu vas a tener problemas-dijo yamato

-bueno almenos ya llegamos a algo-dijo hikari a takeru quienes se habian alejado

-si espero que vaya mejorando-dijo takeru abrazando a hikari

Asi los dias fueron pasando takeru y hikari fueron mejorando su relacion con el paso del tiempo y tambien yamato y taichi volvieron a ser amigos de poco a poco y consiguieron nuevas novias las 2 digielegidas Rika y Zoe, cuando alfin despues de varias semanas van a ver denuevo a Sora en un dia de campo en el digimundo

-Sora, mimi por aca-dijo yamato cuando las vio llegar a lo que bajo del arbol en el que estaba

-hola yamato cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo mimi

-Sora ven te voy a presentar a mi novia-dijo yamato a Sora que se le rompio el corazón al oir esas palabras y al mostrarle a la rubia que estaba ahí-Sora, Zoe, Zoe, Sora- dijo yamato presentandolas- ve a ver a taichi

Entonces Sora fue a ver a taichi que lo encontro con una pelirroja

-hola Sora estoy feliz de verte te presento a mi novia Rika-dijo taichi a Sora que esperaba no oir esas palabras de taichi

-bien parece que estas feliz-dijo Sora un poco desanimada

Despues de eso Sora se fue a llorar lamentandose no haberse quedado con taichi o yamato cuando un digimon aparece

-Sora que sucede porque lloras-dijo biyomon al ver el estado de Sora

Entonces aparecen 2 personas

-hola Sora-dijo hikari con takeru a su lado

-hola-fue lo unico que dijo Sora

-sabes Sora despues de que te fuiste les platicamos a taichi y yamato que ya somos novios -dijo takeru

-que bien festejemos-dijo Sora

-pero ya festejamos eso te pasa por no estar-dijo miyako que estaba atras de ellos

A lo lejos estaban taichi y yamato

-oye crees que Sora alla tomado bien lo de las novias-dijo taichi

-porsupuesto ella debio de aberse conseguido a alguien mas- dijo yamato

-que te parece si le preguntamos -dijo taichi

-bueno pero primero la encontramos -dijo yamato (como ven ya recuperaron su amistad)

-mejor nos vamos -dijo taichi

-si porque creo que os estan esperando-dijo yamato que señalo haci Rika y Zoe

Tiempo antes con Rika y Zoe

-ya se porque antes los chicos no nos notaban-dijo Zoe

-si esa Sora esta bien lo bueno que los dejo para nosotras-dijo Rika

-bueno porque no mejor vamos con los chicos antes de que ella llegue-dijo Zoe dirigiendose hacia los chicos

-oye esperame-dijo yendo lo mas rapido que podia

Regresando con taichi y yamato

-mira Zoe y Rika ya vienen-dijo taichi señalando hacia ellas

Cuando llegan con ellas

-ustedes que piensan de Sora- pregunto yamato

-pues esta bien/si esta bien- respondieron las dos

-que bueno que piensen eso de ella-dijo yamato

-si ella es una buena amiga-dijo taichi

-vamos a matarla lo mas pronto posible- pensaron Rika y Zoe

-si bueno en este tiempo vamos a intentar conocerla-dijo Rika

Esa noche se encontraba sola una peliroja

-biyomon que puedo hacer se supone que regrese para elegir a uno de ellos pero ya tienen novia ahora que voy a hacer-dijo Sora

-creo que tienes que decirles a ver como responden-dijo biyomon

Cerca de ahí estaba Rika escuchando todo

-ahora si seguro que la voy a matar o alguna forma de deshacerme de ella-penso Rika y a eso llamo a renamon-renamon preparate tenemos que acabar con ella

-si Rika -dijo renamon

Continuara...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Porfa dejen reviews


	3. Pelea de chicas y

**Una vida sin ti**

En el ultimo cap:

Esa noche se encontraba sola una peliroja

-biyomon que puedo hacer se supone que regrese para elegir a uno de ellos pero ya tienen novia ahora que voy a hacer-dijo Sora

-creo que tienes que decirles a ver como responden-dijo biyomon

Cerca de ahí estaba Rika escuchando todo

-ahora si seguro que la voy a matar o alguna forma de deshacerme de ella-penso Rika y a eso llamo a renamon-renamon preparate tenemos que acabar con ella

-si Rika -dijo renamon

**Pelea de Chicas y...**

Se quedaron a acampar en el digimundo

A la mañana siguiente Sora se levanto muy temprano y se encuentra con Rika y Zoe

-hola Rika hola Zoe-dijo Sora

-hola Sora te tenemos que hablar contigo-dijo Zoe

-bien hablemos-dijo Sora

-en otro lugar-dijo Rika llevandose a Sora

Ya muy lejos de ahí

-de que quieren hablar-dijo Sora

-queremos que dejes a yamato-dijo Zoe

-y a taichi por tu bien-dijo Rika-y el de tu digimon-dijo mostrando a biyomon que estaba bien agarrado por renamon

-dejen a biyomon-dijo Sora un poco molesta, un poco quiero decir muy molesta

-quien nos va a obligar-dijo Zoe

-biyomon digievoluciona-dijo Sora

-biyomon digievolce birdramon-dijo biyomon digievolucionando

-con que quieres tomarlo por la mala-dijo Rika-dejamelo a mi, renamon

-si Rika-dijo renamon

-acabalo-dijo Rika a lo que renamon comenzo a atacar sin piedad

Ya cuando birdramon quedo en el suelo digievoluciono denuevo:

-birdramon ultradigivolce garudamon- y ahí aparecio garudamon

-poca cosa renamon ahora- dijo Rika a lo que renamon respondio digievolucionando

En ese momento aparecieron taichi y yamato todavía dormidos

-que hacen?-dijo taichi que casi se caia del cansancio

-porque tanto ruido?- dijo yamato

-taichi ella fue a molestarnos y su digimon comenzo a atacarnos- dijo Rika haciendose la inocente que corrio a abrazar a taichi

-Sora enserio hiciste eso-dijo taichi

-no ella es una mentirosa, su cara lo dice todo- dijo Sora a lo que Rika puso su cara de inocente

-digan cada una su versión de lo que paso-dijo yamato

Entonces ellas 2 dieron su versión y ocuparon toda la mañana en eso

Despues de eso pasaron lo dias como cualquier otro hasta el ultimo dia en que Sora y mimi se van a EUA y tendran que esperar mucho tiempo para volver a verlos

**§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § Un año despues § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**

En cuanto a todo la relacion entre takeru y hikari fue mejorando pocas veces bajo el cuidado de los hermanos por lo que podian estar mas tranquilos y taichi y yamato se la pasaban gran parte del tiempo con Rika y Zoe solo que ahora no estan como antes de conocer a Sora y fueron desinteresandose en ellos que estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que ni lo notaron

Ya regresaba Sora después de un año de estar lejos de Japon con malas noticias para taichi y yamato

-hola les presento a Ray-dijo presentando a un chico de cabello negro-el es mi novio-al oir eso a taichi y yamato se les partio el corazon

Continuara...


	4. Discusion por Sora

Una vida sin ti

En el ultimo Cáp.

Sora había estado mucho tiempo afuera porque se fue con Mimi a EUA y tiempo después regreso con un novio nuevo llamado Ray y Yamato y Taichi al oír eso se les rompe el corazón

Discusión por Sora 

pero no entiendo como logro entrar al digimundo- dijo Iori dandose cuenta de que nunca lo había visto

sucede que también tengo un digimon- dijo Ray mostrando a un elecmon que estaba escondido

hola- dijo elecmon que se fue a esconder detrás de Ray

disculpen pero no esta acostumbrado a otras personas-dijo Ray- solo Mimi Sora y yo mejor que se conozcan- dicho eso elecmon fue con los demas digimon

Todo siguió con una conversación tranquila hasta que Yamato y Taichi se llevaron a Ray a otro lugar

que te parece Sora???- dijo Taichi

bien sobre todo porque tiene a biyomon y le cae bien a elecmon- dijo Ray

pues mas te vale que la trates bien / porque es nuestra amiga y puedes tener problemas- dijeron Taichi y Yamato

esta bien y porque creyeron que la iba a tratar mal-dijo Ray ante su amenaza

Entonces platicaron sobre la perdida de memoria de Sora y su indecisión entre ellos dos que fue la razon por la que fue a EUA

y no queremos que pase eso / ni se te ocurra- dijeron taichi y yamato

bueno al menos ya se porque siempre habla de ustedes incluso a veces comienzo a sentir celos- dijo Ray

sentiste celos????

Se es que se notan muy amigos- dijo Ray- bueno mejor me voy quiero hablar algo con Sora

…………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………...

Mas tarde un poco alejados de los demas estaban Ray y Sora platicando

Sora podemos quedarnos un tiempo que quiero conocer a tus amigos admeas de probar a mi elecmon- dijo Ray muy emocionado

Bien de todas formas iba a quedarme un tiempo- dijo Sora- el problema es que no se donde van a quedarse tu y mimi

Luego arreglamos eso- dijo Ray

Continuaron platicando pero una persona estaba escuchando lista para decirles a los demas y no se imaginan quien es

Adivinen que- dijo miyako que aun asi ni la escucharon- Sora se va a quedar un tiempo- dijo a todo lo que podía por suerte no la escucharon Sora y Ray solo que no saben donde se van a quedar Ray y mimi

Quien dijo que yo me iba a quedar- dijo mimi sorprendida por eso

si quieren yo me voy con takeru y mimi se va con mi hermano-dijo hikari

y Ray supongo que se va a quedar con sora- dijo taichi

En eso vieron llegar a Sora y a Ray que les platicaron sobre que ya sabian como iban a quedar sorprendiendolos

pero como lo supieron tan rapido- dijo sora viendo a todos terminando con miyako- fuiste tu- dijo señalando a miyako- bueno ya lo saben asi vamos a quedar y donde se quedaron Rika y Zoe

decidieron no venir porque iban a verte denuevo-dijo taichi

les insistimos pero dijeron que no querian pelear denuevo contigo-dijo yamato

bueno sirve que no molestan-dijo mimi

Y asi continua el dia hasta que tuvieron que irse

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Al dia siguiente se reunieron protegiendo Rika y Zoe a taichi y yamato pero decidieron ir a un parque de diversiones aunque había cierta discusion

yo voy con Sora / no yo voy / yo voy a ir- y asi continuo una discusión entre Ray Taichi y Yamato para ver quien iba con ella en la montaña rusa- que Sora decida / si que decida / decide- dijeron los 3 pero demasiado tarde llegaron Rika y Zoe

Y asi terminaron las parejas Sora-Ray Zoe-Yamato Rika-Taichi Mimi-Koushiro Miyako-Ken takeru-hikari Joe-iori y al final daisuke con un gordo que estaba después

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Después de eso y unas cuantas vomitadas por parte de Joe y Koushiro porque fue la primera vez que subian y decidieron ir a la rueda de la fortuna donde denuevo fueron en parejas menos joe iori y daisuke que no tenían y no hubo discusión porque Zoe y Rika no soltaron a Taichi y Yamato

Espero no encontrarme con…-pensaron rika y zoe

Aprovechando que la rueda se detuvo Rika y Zoe tuvieron una idea

Genial aprovechando que estoy aquí puedo abrazar/besar a Taichi/Yamato-pensaron Rika y Zoe

Primero con RIka que comenzo a moverse haciendo que el lugar donde estaba se balanceara

Taichi le tengo miedo a las alturas- asi se fue a abrazar a taichi que quedo muy sorprendido por eso y asi siguieron el resto del tiempo

Ahora vamos con Zoe que hizo casi lo mismo

Yamato tengo miedo no me gustan las alturas-dijo Zoe que inmediatamente se acerco a el y le dio un beso que duro muco tiempo hatsa que necesitaron aire

Y eso porque fue yo creia que no le tenias miedo a las alturas-dijeron Taichi y Yamato

Bueno solo buscaba un momento para hacer eso ademas somos novios o no- dijeron Rika y Zoe

Bueno no habia pensado en eso para la proxima solo dilo- dijo Taichi todavía sorprendido

Ahora vamos con Zoe

Eso me sorprendio mucho porque lo hiciste- dijo Yamato

Nada solo que hace tiempo que no probaba tus labios-dijo Zoe

Pero me besaste ayer-dijo Yamato

Pero es que cada minuto que paso sin ti son años-dijo Zoe

Asi todo el día paso y continuaron en el parque hasta que tuvieron que irse pero a la salida Rika y Zoe encontraron algo que no esperaban

Rika / Zoe- ahí se encontraban Ryo y Koji que fueron a saludarlas

Quienes son ellos- preguntaron Taichi y Yamato

Son nuestros….-dijo Rika y fue interrupido por Ryo

Somos sus novios- dijo Ryo que dejo dudando a Taichi y Yamato

Como que sus novios explíquense ustedes- dijo Yamato viendo a Rika y Zoe

Bueno como explicarlo somos mucho para solo uno- dijo Rika

Además solo intentábamos mantenerlos separados de Sora-dijo Zoe

Pero ustedes saben que Sora es solo una amiga- dijo Taichi

Ya todos sabíamos eso – dijo Koushiro que hasta hace un momento

Ya sabían ¿Quién se los dijo?- dijo Yamato volteando a ver a todos

Ella nos dijo- dijeron todos señalando a Miyako

Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Taichi

Que tu le dijiste a todos?!- dijo Zoe

Si también les dije a Ryo y Koji que iban a estar aquí- dijo Miyako- también les dije que vinieran para estar todos

¡¡¡¡Para la próxima cierra tu gran bocota de chismosa!!!!- dijo Rika dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Auch no tenias que hacer eso- dijo Miyako un poco confundida por el golpe

Pero deja de estar de chismosa o sino te vamos a hacer callar de una forma muy dolorosa- dijo Zoe

No te preocupes ellas no hacen nada solo amenazan- dijo Taichi

Déjenla posiblemente sean nuestras novias pero no les da derecho de molestar a nuestros amigos- dijo Yamato dándole una bofetada a Zoe

Porque hiciste eso o ya no me quieres- dijo Zoe con la cara un poco adolorida

Continuara……


End file.
